Talk:Vanitas
Vanitas and the Unversed The Unversed appear to be the creation of Vanitas, who is the creation of Master Xehanort (with Ventus' help). Vanitas, being made of all of the Darkness that was extracted from Ventus' Heart, is possibly the first Unversed. The Unversed, as you know, are considered the opposite of human life. In the KH Universe, humans are denizens of the Realm of Light. Vanitas, though extracted from a human, is pure Darkness and therefore cannot be a denizen of Light. Thus making him a human from the Realm of Darkness, which would overall make Vanitas a sort of 'anti-human', or the opposite of Human life. Because Vanitas is comprised only of Darkness, it is implied that he would have some control over it and could even influence the Darkness into consciousness and form as the Unversed. Interesting theory, but could you at least sign it? Raven's wing 11:52, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Story I'm wondering if we're allowed to actually start putting in the story information or do we have to wait for the English release for that? Lavaros I kind of saw that with 358/2 Days- but at this point, the important parts should be coming soon? There's likely some one out there who got the ISO(I do not endorse this option >..>) or bought the game who will eventually give information and clear up some of the confusion regarding why Vanitas looks like Sora because all I've seen so far is guess work. Lavaros That will take awhile, especially with all the people flooding the stream plays, I think some of the pages can start to be edited soon enough though, maybe not the story section, but Terra's, Aqua's and Ventus' Keyblades and Gameplay sections. Lavaros Indeed, it really looks like Nomura decided to pull a Hideo Kojima on us. Lavaros Vanitas's story section So, can anyone link to the translations of the game, please? Since apparently the entire story has been fan-dubbed somewhere?Glorious CHAOS! 13:57, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :I've marked the section with tags for citation. Unless links to reliable, first-hand translations can be provided, the material will be deleted. As it is, the section looks like it was probably written by someone who could not read the script, and was simply describing the scenes, which is what we all agreed we wouldn't do.Glorious CHAOS! 19:37, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Chronologically :The Platinum Match doesn't seem to be canon, since Sephiroth and Sora act as if they've never met in KH2.—Urutapu 22:19, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :There's no reason for the million empty lines. Anyway, the real problem is that, apparently, Vanitas requires a very specific deck to defeat. Or so says Nomura.—Urutapu 00:40, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :There's no reason for the million empty lines. Anyway Randomnessity, yeah, you set up techniques sort of like a deck.—Urutapu 00:45, January 14, 2010 (UTC) The prize is nothing special and certainly not as cool as the one winged angel keyblade.Hirokey123 05:14, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Just a question... *spoilers* How the heck did all of that hair fit into Vanitas's helmet!?! Keyblade474 16:19, January 31, 2010 (UTC) If this game had realistic physics, we shouldn't have been able to recognize Sora's head under the helmet. The helmet hair would have made him completely unrecognizable. I also enjoyed Square's convenient "only showing his eyes" as his helmet is taken off. I kind of would have enjoyed seeing his hair just go POOF and appear... Yes, this entire post was completely relevant. 06:40, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Connection With Riku :That's...pretty much it. Xehanort/the darkness just likes to recycle outfits.—Urutapu 04:51, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Enough! Universal Chaos...?